Finding a Weakness
by TheTwilightWarrior
Summary: Tanith: Pegasus Knight; Known as the Great Demon, inable to love, or be loved. And very unable to cook. Follow one of the lesser known knights as she alone stands up to the greatesr weakness: Not having one. R&R, story better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Okay... I know what you're thinking, Tanith? Really Twilight, a FanFic about... Tanith? Well if you know me, which I doubt you do, you would know that I have a thing, what is it? It's the fact that most all my favorite characters from most games are mostly minor characters. Example: My favorite Fire Emblem characters (Radiant Dawn) Are, not in this order, Ilyana, Mia, Lethe, Lucia, Tanith, Titania, Nephenee, Sothe, Ike, Rolf and Boyd. Some more than others. The list could continue... But anyway, as I searched through this wonderful fandom, I noticed the lack of Tanith fics. Not to mention that half of the few are yuri (A.k.a: The accursed) Of the pairing: Tanith with Sigrun. Ewwww... Just. Ew. I like them as FRIENDS and wish for a fic with Tanith/Sigrun FRIENDSHIP. And TanithxOscar as MORE THAN FRIENDS. So I have decided to take up writing a NO YURI fic for Tanith. I will also not be totally following the story to a T. So my text and stuff won't be very accurate... Neither will the timing of things. And if your still reading my incredible long note. I stress how well things are written so I beg your reviews to tell me if I fail as a writer!**

**You're awesome. ^_^ Rock on.**

For as long as Tellius had been a continent, every person in that continent had a weakness. Whether it is finest tuned soldier, hardened by years of training for wars that may never happen, to the peasant girl who stayed in her home all day. They had a weakness.

If you were to meet a certain Pegasus knight, you would beg to differ. The Great Demon, as most of her comrades called her, had seemingly no weakness what so ever. And even she was convinced that nothing could break her. Her eternal loyalty to the Begnion empress, Sanaki. Had harden her like a rock. Much unlike the woman in command of the Holy Knights, Sigrun.

No, the other knights had come to think of Sigrun as the softest woman they had ever met, with her calming demeanor and motherly look, she stood as the near opposite of Tanith. The only thing tying them together was their love for the apostle. Both would gladly give their lives to save the young ruler, both turned into murderous warriors (Betraying Sigrun's kindness) on the battle field and both had sworn their loyalty to Empress Sanaki. And while Sigrun was much closer to the apostle, Tanith was still her dear friend.

Ah, yes. Tanith did have friends; of course those friends were much more... Friendly to her than she to them. And, not surprisingly, Sigrun was (Or at least trying to be) One of those 'friends'. Her countless attempts to speak with the sharp eyed, raven-haired knight, had gotten her a mutual friendship with, said knight. Including idle chatter as they passed each other and the very rare, dare I say? Wave at each other.

Of course there were other friends, Tanith had managed to make a few in the Mad King's War three years ago, such as the heron prince, Reyson, and Oscar, the friendly, squinty, knight. Who had so kindly offered to teach her how to cook considering how horrible her cooking truly was. Oh yes, it would be quite the task to uphold, turning her green, oily broth into his gourmet stew.

But it was a promise...

Oh well, she didn't expect him to keep it anyway... But enough of this back-story-ness! After all, a battle was in progress...

Sir Ike had gone off to attack what they had thought to be the main force, The Greil Mercenaries were to rout the enemy and cause enough distraction for the Begnion Army to lead the empress safely through a small canyon and into Daein. They were not however expecting an ambush attack.

The Daein Army had come from nowhere, led by a young girl. And they seemed to be fighting hard, but they were obviously desperate and their morale low. So it did not come to a shock that, the Begnion army was using the low sprits of the enemy to their advantage.

There for, both sides had taken far too many losses, so it was no surprise that Tanith was simply dyeing to go into battle. But Sigrun had been ordered her to stay back and protect the apostle at all cost... It was truly sad. Not that she disliked the order, in fact, it meant that Sigrun thought very highly of her strength and considered her worthy of a place next to the royal carriage.

But oh how she longed for a battle! She could feel her lance itching to tear through an enemy soldier... Her Pegasus getting uneasy sitting still, what with all the battle cries and what not. She heard the scream of a soldier as his life was ended and wished even more to be in the thick of it... She nervously rung the handle of her silver lance, she hadn't even had a chance to use it! A weapon of its might was not made to sit in its owners hand as they watched a battle fly by, no! But... She must hold her ground; she must not ask to fight. Ah, but she could feel the bloodlust rising in her, begging and screaming to be let out. To end someone or something... Anything!

Yes as out of character it was, even the strongest, most stone cold heartless knight could get consumed in the chaos of war. It was beautiful... She gnawed feverishly on her bottom lip, trying to compose herself. The battle was nearing the end... Both sides were too weak to continue. If only she could fight!

She glanced at Sigrun, perfectly still, strait face. She could however see that the teal haired woman was also ringing away at her lance. Seeing the woman so calm made her regain her stony composure... She took note that, despite the battle nearing the end, the ground was still swimming with soldiers. An ocean of yelling and screaming, glinting swords as they clashed into each other... The look in soldier's eyes after defeating the enemy, it was ghastly. The pure lust and longing to run your weapon through the flesh of who you were fighting.

It was war. It was addicting, you had to be strong if you didn't want to lose yourself to the war, and Tanith had known many a good soldier, ready and willing to do whatever they were told to do. But they had been lost to the feeling of war... That want, no, that NEED to end a life, time and time again. But they got to cocky; they thought they could take on anything. Turns out as soon as they met an enemy worthy enough to fight them... They lost...

And so is the art of war. A mesmerizing picture that would capture the hearts of any who let it.

Tanith, in her early years was almost lost to it as well. Lucky for her, Sigrun had saved from being consumed and had even admitting to almost losing herself. But she had overcome it with this simple phrase "As long as war is what consumes you, it will be the thing that rules you."

Tanith had been so lost in her own thoughts, she had hardly noticed Sigrun had said that, thinking it was her imagination she continued watching the bloody red sea of soldiers until...

"Tanith." Finally realizing that it _was_ Sigrun speaking to her. She pulled her eyes away to face her superior. Her eyes were slightly concerned as they searched the dark eyes of her allies, finally landing on the vice grip Tanith had on her lance. Sigrun's eyes widened at this, the battle thirsty woman's knuckles had turned a ghostly white as they continued ringing away, although she maintained her stone cold expression.

"Tanith, your han-" She was cut off by an enemy soldier who had somehow managed to break through their front lines. He was holding a torch, as if he thought he could get close enough to actually light the carriage. And seeing her chance, Tanith saw red, her Pegasus reared back as she pointed her lance in the direction of the poor soldier. In one swift motion he fell.

She took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm herself, her nose crinkled up. "Dastard." She scoffed. She stamped out the torch before yelling at whoever was supposed to be guarding that side. Her eyes refocused on the battle, her hands relaxed.

"That's it. We've won." Sigrun paused. "Order the men to prepare to move out." She sighed as she turned to the carriage.

"Yes, commander." Tanith also turned her Pegasus to complete the task at hand. She took to only around ten feet from the ground, but how she would have loved to take to the skies... The freedom of flying was the soul reason for most Pegasus knights to become Pegasus knights, you see."

Most of the men coward as she flew by, watching her, praying she wouldn't look at them with those deadly sharp eyes. Others saluted, even though they were most likely even more frightened. But all of them took some sort of joy from the woman flying around the battle field. But why would joy come from the Great Demon herself?

The sign for the end of a battle was a Pegasus flying over head with its weapon holstered. A symbol of peace. Many of the men showed their approval with the yells of rejoice, pumping their weapons into the air, making the sea of war into a sea of glinting silver. She circled back to her position next to the carriage, the heavy thumping of her Pegasus wings as they reached the ground. The animal whined and shook its head, throwing it's mane into its masters face. Tanith gently patted her dear winged horse and took in the sight before her. War, nothing new.

Sigrun was still there, still staring out in front of her, an unwavering gaze that could pierce ones very soul. "We lost many men." She said, never faltering from her perfect position. "Around how many casualties did you see?"

Tanith scoffed. "Too many."

Sigrun shook her head, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the yells from several soldier pointing at the top of the cliff. Both women turned to see what the fuss was about. To their horror they watched as buckets and buckets of oil were poured into the canon, archers stood next to the men pouring the foul liquid down on the unsuspecting army. Let's repeat. _Archers._ The number one fear of all Pegasus knights

"They're going to light us on fire!" Someone yelled, she didn't know who. Her mind had all ready gone straight to the number one duty of one in the Holy Guard: Protect the apostle. That was it. Sigrun had already flown next to the door of the carriage and was saying something to the apostle, a few more moments and the young empress was jumping on behind Sigrun.

"Holy Guard! Protect the apostle! We shall be her shield!" Tanith barked. All of said guard jumped a bit at the thought. All those archers taking aim... That would certainly strike fear into the hearts of any Pegasus knight, right? But no, not Tanith, she would _gladly _give her life for the apostle. The way she saw things, the apostle was all that mattered. Anything lost protecting her was simply a required loss. So she hardly heard the empress yelling about the grounded men being doomed, or how she had seen enough bloodshed... All she heard was the steady flapping of wings with her heart beat. But she did hear a girl commanding the men to take aim, and bring down the apostle. This infuriated Tanith, she would end that girl.

But wait, there was another pair of wings, and a... Laguz? Indeed, and one of the bird tribe too... Ulki, as she recalled. He was flying there, just as though he was waiting for something. Tanith held her lance at the ready; she would not let a single thing get past her.

More wings... perhaps Sir Ike had sent in reinforcements... That would be nice. And sure enough, the man she recognized to be the hawk king, Tibarn. Flying above them, holding a boy with green hair. Tanith could hear a girl scream, then the hawk king saying...

"If I see one arrow fly... The boy get's a lesson in falling!"

She couldn't hear after that, but she was certainly thankful for the help. She could however tell that they were talking. The king shrugged, he lessened his grip and the boy fell. She looked on, not pitying him at all. He had threatened the apostle, he was worthless. She watched him plummet. Down, down, down...

Right into Ulki's talons.

She heaved a sigh; it would have served that girl right to watch her friend die. After all, she had threatened the apostle. But Tanith supposed that the hawk king just didn't want that boy's blood on his talons. Ah, well. They were on the ground again, the apostle was safe and that was what truly mattered.

Around ten minutes later, they were still at the cliff basin. Sigrun had been busy, speaking with the apostle and of course, being the Sigrun, she had to thoroughly question Sanaki as to whether she had been injured. (Even though it wasn't really possible that she had been) But she was finally done. Being lucky enough to find Sigrun alone, Tanith approached her. "Commander, what are our orders?" This not being the reason for Tanith coming. No she was there hoping to try out this 'friendly conversation' thing. (Take note the Tanith's friendly conversation starts with 'what are our orders')

"Ah, Tanith. There you are... You weren't hurt were you?" That's Sigrun. Motherly, ignoring Tanith's question. Tanith had always thought that the best way to describe Sigrun would a dove. Sweet, graceful, _motherly_, but just as a dove: When someone she was close to, or herself, was threatened. She turned to a demon, she would chase them away, pecking them and beating them until they didn't _**dare**_ threaten her again. Tanith took joy in the mental picture of Sigrun as a dove, pecking an enemy soldier. Ah, yes. That was Sigrun.

Tanith ripped herself from her thoughts in order to answer her commanding officer. "No, but-"

"Oh! That's good to hear..." She cut in. "Anyway. I would like to speak with you. You were very quick to jump in front of those arrows, and while I encourage the knights to be quick in protecting Sanaki. You're a good soldier -although you're a bit overly confident at times- and I don't want you getting yourself killed just because you feel threatened."

Tanith sighed, is this what friendly conversation was? "My only purpose in life is to protect the apostle. That is all my life will ever be." You would expect at least a little hint of sadness at the last part, knowing that your life is just one thing? No, Tanith was 'happy' here.

"Hmm..." She appeared in deep thought. After several seconds of the commander silently staring at the younger deputy, her eyes glinted. "Well met. I shall be leaving now. Goodbye, Tanith!" And with that, the woman walked away. Leaving a slightly confused Tanith to wonder if that truly was conversation. (Take note that Sigrun never answered the original question)

**Well, yep... Please review, as the fact that I have doubts on my first chapters. And here's the deal. I have like, five chapters done, and once those are up. I will be updating whenever the heck I have time. Sorry if that sounds rude, but I have a lot of stuff to write, so updates will be few until I get some more time ^^ Thanks so much for reading this, you're awesome!**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	2. Relax

**Hiya! Well, I'd like to thank () for reviewing me! And apologize for offending you. It was an off-handed comment that shouldn't have been said, I'd also like to thank you for letting me know, so I can't do it anymore. Thank you!**

Things were quiet at the camp. Since Sir Ike had come in, the Daien army had retreated and they had finally been able to go back to base. The sun was setting, crickets chirping. The many sounds of an army base was by far the most beautiful song Tanith had ever heard, The pounding of a mallet as weapons were forged, multiple training weapons clashing, people talking, laughing. They were managing, just like any other camp. Except, this 'camp' happened to be a frozen over hell of a castle.

She sighed, but this is where she belonged. Not in the arms of a man like most women. No she belonged in an army camp. She looked around, Sigrun wasn't here and neither was her Pegasus, which had thankfully not been injured from the oil, just grounded temporarily. Or, at least previously grounded. The men had already washed the Holy Guard's Pegasus. This was a rare moment. Tanith was seated on a log, polishing her armor. Which of course meant that she wasn't wearing her armor, yes the woman who never took off her armor (Even to sleep) was now only in her dirty, white under shirt. (Of all the places to not be wearing her armor, she chooses a frozen waste land...)

There was a string of words in that sentence that was the cause for a certain red-headed cleric to approach her: _Dirty. White. Shirt.___

"Um, Lady Tanith?" The girl said her voice light and... Squeaky. She had the biggest blue eyes Tanith had ever seen, for sure. And something about her just radiated happiness. Another opposite of Tanith. "I could wash that shirt for you... If you want... There's a river, just outside were we get the water and..."

The raven-haired knight looked up at the small healer. She was ringing her hands with an innocent smile on her face. Tanith looked back at her armor. "I've got it." She mumbled. Her stone cold expression still lingering on her face.

"Oh... Alright. Well, goodbye Lady Tanith." She turned and walked away, waving at the no-longer-paying-attention-knight. Once she had fully turned around Tanith looked up at her, the girls shoulders were stiff as she hurried along. Obviously glad to be out of Tanith's presents. Tanith was aware she scared people, younger people for the most part, but she really didn't care. People should fear the one of the Holy Knights. It made them stay away.

Or so she thought. But today she had spoken with at least three people who didn't cower from her at all! The first one being a lavender-haired sage who had collapsed on the ground. Whom Tanith approached, asking if she was well. The girl had said she was fine, just hungry, and asked for, Mia, Lucia, or Heather. Saying that they 'liked to feed her'. Tanith, although finding the whole thing very strange, had found the nearest of the requested women. Lucia, the true blade, and informed her of the girls state. The woman had hurried off to take care of her 'fallen' ally.

That was two people right there. The third being Sigrun, of course. When Tanith had asked if anything needed to be done. Thankfully, Sigrun had asked that she go to the armory and buy a few of the soldier's new weapons. Including her...

She was now standing in the armory tent, paying for the required items, three steel great lances, two steel blades, a wind edge, a storm sword, a killer axe, and for herself, a silver blade. She thanked the man in charge and walked out of the room.

She crossed over to the next one, the shop. She entered holding her slightly large pouch of gold. The shop keeper, Aimee, widened her eyes at the size of the pouch. "Well, well. What can I get you?"

Tanith observed the one-of-a-kind items, A Killing Edge, a Beast Killer, and a Daunt. Not much and nothing she needed. All Sigrun had asked for was the previously explained things. "Ten Vulinaries." Oh! And ten Vulinaries.

The shop-keeper cocked an eyebrow and turned around to the many shelves, lined with multiple items. She scanned over the battle gear, finally placing a hand on the Vulinaries."Ah...! Here they are!" She grinned. Whirling around to face Tanith, her arms loaded with the healing drinks. She plopped them on the counter, holding out her hand she said. "That'll beee... 800, gold."

Tanith dumped the contents of the pouch on the counter. "This should be it exactly." She mumbled, watching the keeper count out the large mound of gold in front of her. That tell-tale clink-clink of the coins practically screamed, I'm-spending-money-because-I'm-in-a-war-and-my-boss-told-me-to. The sound most hated, unless they were the ones counting the money.

As she finished counting she looked up. "Yep, that's all of it." Aimee said, handing the other raven-haired woman the now paid for items. Smiling at Tanith as she walked out of the stone room. "Hope you don't have to use them!" She winked.

That just made four. A new record.

This bothered Tanith, four people who weren't afraid of her. Four people that smiled when they saw her, four people who didn't cower, run away and/or scream and beg her to go away. Was she losing her touch? She was supposed to be feared! A member of the Holy Guard must be scary enough to scare anybody far away from the apostle and strong enough to fight anybody who dared challenge them! People were not supposed to be smiling at her!

Ugh! She would just go to bed. Maybe tomorrow people would be more... like they should be. After all, she was much scarier in the morning...

Of course it _was _rather early... So walking through the hallways, passing different people and going to sleep while the sun was still up, would most likely lead to questioning. Then there was the option of NOT resting and continuing to aimlessly roam around the castle. Hoping not to run into any more people-who-weren't-scared-of-her.

Of course she most likely would...

Ah, to the gods with it! She would just head to her room, rest, wake up (with her luck just as the sun was setting and all else were headed off to bed) and continue her aimless stroll. Yes, a very nice plan indeed.

So now she was strolling, with a purpose, headed to her room. Hoping to pass the time with the age old short cut: Taking a nap. She couldn't seem to keep her mind away from the question she'd rather not be answering: Whether or not this was truly the right thing to be doing. Going to bed when there was a war going on? They could be attacked at any time! Or she could be training. Or-

"Tanith! There you are! Off to bed so soon? Are you well?" Sigrun came up behind her and ripped the wondering woman from thoughts from her thoughts, she then realized that she had subconsciously found her way through the maze of halls, to her room, and was now standing in front of it. She looked up at Sigrun; the woman was on her Pegasus. This causing her mind to fly to the only reason she would be on the winged horse in the middle of the castle.

"Are we under attack?" She asked, reaching into her room and grabbing for her lance. Sigrun chuckled at her light-heartedly. "Of course we aren't! In fact, I was just hoping that we could go for a ride. It is such a beautiful day..." She paused; a wistful looked in her eyes. Beautiful? Tanith would have said something about it being a death trap outside, of how only the men on watch were out there. Well... maybe a few men who just liked the cold... But this was Sigrun. She could talk back. "Of course, if you are not well I would never allow it." The woman's features changing into that of a worried mother.

Tanith hesitated before answering. "I am well. And if you wish to scout the area, I would be glad to help." She should be going to bed anyway. Sigrun chuckled yet again. "We are not scouting!" She laughed. "I was wondering if you would like to take a _relaxing ride_. What with the place so quiet and such." RELAX? In this weather? Had she gone insane?

Tanith hesitated once more. A ride? Just a ride? Sometimes she wondered how Sigrun could be the head of the Holy Guard. She was so laid back; did she even consider another ambush? What if while they were out joy riding in the clouds, the enemy came? They might come back to a ransacked camp and find the apostle either killed, of taken hostage!

"Don't fret about it." Sigrun smiled, reading the troubled mind of her comrade. "We won't go far. If the enemy comes, we shall know."

Tanith paused. "Is that an order, commander?"

Sigrun's eyes widened with glee. "Why... Yes, yes it is an order! Why didn't I think of that?" Of course, Tanith could not possible say no to an order. And perhaps a flight was just what she needed to pass the time...

So now, here she was, headed to the make shift stables they had set up for the mounts, wrapped in an old fur coat that was much too big for her. She walked in only to be greeted by the wonderful scent of hay. Hay and earth, it was by far the best smelling thing at camp. Tanith had never known why it was the best; stables weren't known to smell wonderful, perhaps just because it was... Natural. It didn't reek with the smell of steel, sweat or blood. No, it was just... Hay and earth, like it was meant to be there...

She stepped up to her Pegasus, the pride and joy of a Holy Guard. They had been using Pegasus since they're beginnings. A knight was to treat their Pegasus with the upmost care and respect, and train with it every day they could (Which should be everyday) for it was a considerable dishonor to fall off of ones Pegasus.

She mounted the animal with ease, bringing it to a slow trot as they came from the stables. Sigrun was already there, waiting for them. Probably making sure Tanith actually came. As if she would disobey her commanding officer, disobedience like that was completely out of Tanith's league.

Sigrun looked her over. "Are we ready?"

Tanith nodded as she twisted the reins in a certain way to tell her Pegasus that they were indeed, going on a flight. That steady thump-thump of wings beating the air filled the two knight's ears. Ever so slowly, they were lifted up into the dark gray sky. _Dark gray_. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea...They flew over the camp for a few moments, watching soldiers scurry back and forth several cowering at Tanith (finally!) She smiled to herself at the fear she so rightfully deserved.

Sigrun also saw the soldiers, only it worried her rather than bring her joy. She glanced at the raven-haired woman flying next to her, that strait, stone-cold expression that never seemed to leave her still plastered on her face. They continued flying over the white earth until finally breaking away from the sight of the castle.

Sigrun chose this time to speak. "The men, they look good. Do they not?" Tanith grunted a response. In all honesty, she could see them; all she saw was a bunch of white blobs. And she still wasn't sure why Sigrun had called her. It couldn't just be to discuss the conditions of men could it? Or just idle chatter? No, Sigrun wouldn't do that. There had to be a reason, but what in Tellius could that reason be?

"Tanith." Sigrun addressed, a more serious expression gracing her features. Still refusing to speak, Tanith turned to show her attention. "I've been... Worried for you."

This came as a bit of a shock to the knight. Worried? What could she mean by that? Perhaps she hadn't been doing well enough... Or maybe she was doing fine, just misunderstanding orders? Or maybe... Maybe she should just ask...

"Have I been... Doing badly, Commander?" She asked, trying to mask the hint of fear she felt slowly rising in her chest.

Sigrun quickly shook her head. "No, no, no! Not at all!" Tanith breathed an accidental sigh of relive. "But..." The fear came back... "That is just the issue. You've been doing well, perfect even! I am afraid that you're... Doing too well..." Sigrun never failed to confuse her, doing too well? Was that even possible? "Your mind seems too focused on war." Tanith had to fight the urge to speak up, saying that there was a war in progress! She should be focusing on it and it alone. "You train very hard to protect Empress Sanaki, and I am glad of this, but please try and take some time to just... Relax." She finished her speech and turned to get her response.

"Thank you, commander. For pointing out this flaw. I shall try to do as told." She mumbled. How could Sigrun say that she needed to relax? This was _WAR_ you do not rest until the enemy is gone and you are the victor!

Sigrun studied her for a moment. "Are you... Angered, with what I've said?" A touch of concern lacing her voice.

Tanith widened her eyes, how could one be angered with what their superior officer had said? "Of course I am not. I accept anything you wish to tell me." Still keeping her stone cold-ness.

Sigrun continued to study her. "Hmmm..." She trailed off. After a moment's hesitation, she continued. "Well, it is getting late... We should be going." She turned her Pegasus back towards the camp. Tanith grunted another reply, as if she would hear, and turned to follow.

**YAY! Chapter two! Please review, and I'm using this weird new spell-check program... I'm not sure what it's doing to the story, so I might have something wrong and not see it because the program just scans through... So yeah... Thanks for reading!**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	3. River

**Hiya! I'd like to address the amazing people who reviewed me. Barefootbean, I'm sorry for calling you "()" last chappy… You see, I put that there to remind me when I went into spell-check to find your name, and I-I… I forgot. *Face-Palm*I agree, though. No. More. Drama. It annoys me, and makes me nervous… I'm also pleased that this has been resolved, and thanks for the luck! Trust me, I need it. Now, Gunlord500, thanks for the awesome review! Yes, I know she isn't "Warlike" Ummm, I'm just going for a firm grip on her character, and I believe I'm slipping. ^^' So let's hope I don't fall… Thanks for your support, very, very much!**

The sound of a horn rang out through the castle; Tanith jumped out of bed and grabbed her lance. Her armor already on, she headed out to the stables to do one of the few things she did that was not war or training based: Wash her Pegasus.

She had seen its white fur was stained with dirt and mud and remnants of oil that the men had missed, and remembered how long it had been since she had last washed it herself, around seven months ago... It was long overdue. But she just hadn't had time! So much war was going on... It was just too much.

She walked through the stony fortress, bumping into several men due to her wondering thought train. They apologized, even though they hadn't done anything, just because they didn't want to anger the 'Great Demon'. They would then hurry off, probably from fear.

So, finally reaching the stables, she turned and locked the door. That should prevent her from crashing into anyone else. She made her way over to the winged horse, grabbing a tin bucket from a hook on the wall and a cloth hanging lazily next to it, and climbed in the stable. (Not bothering with the door) And patted the animal, which showed her approval with a shake of her head and small whiney.

Tanith grabbed her reins and led her out of the stable, the steady clomp-clomp of the creatures hooves beating against the hard, dry, white earth caused her mind to wander to simpler things: Joy rides, care free sparing and laying next to rivers in the summer breeze watching the shadows dance across the water...

But that was years ago. Before she had joined the Holy Guards. After that, summers spent next to rivers, turned to training in the Begnion capital, flight training and sore aching muscles.

But now, she was walking through the forest, next to a river... It was just like it used to be... Only thing was, it was freezing cold, she had to wash a winged horse, and then fly back to camp as quickly as she could and start training before She was interrupted.

She looked over her shoulder, a slight fear that she shouldn't be there, out in the forest washing her mount. No one was there... She should be fine. She pulled off her long thigh-high boots and waded into the icy water, leading her white mare behind her. The horse shook its long flowing mane as the cold liquid clashed into her fur.

Tanith dunked the bucket in the river, filling it as far as she could. She lifted it over the animal and dumped over her back. The winged creature shuffled her feet as droplets rolled down her back. She repeated the process several times before finally reaching for the cloth and scrubbing down the mare. She was shaking, just a bit. It was too cold to be doing this...

A good half-hour was spent on this, nearly freezing both of them. The horse occasionally splashing its master had them both soaked. Making the cold even worse. After finally rinsing it for the last time, Tanith slipped on her boots and climbed on the winged horse and, for the first time in a long time, rode bare-back. She had always liked riding like this, it made one feel... Closer, to the animal. Like you were just supposed to be there, next to each other. And it would get her in front of a nice, warm fire sooner. This kind of bond was required to be Pegasus knight; you _had _to be closer then possible to your Pegasus if you were to ride one.

Multiple men gawked at her as she flew in. Staring at the proud woman riding without a saddle, wondering what on earth had happened. Tanith ignored them and continued to make her way to the stables; she patted her horse as she took the time to watch the men. Trying to see if they actually knew what they were doing. Most did... But other looked as though they could even _hold_ a sword without cutting/injuring themselves. Out here in the cold, everyone seemed to be ignoring the weather...

A lovely army indeed.

But it would have to do... She was now at the stables; she climbed off her mount and led her into the stall. The horse nudged her as she undid the reins and shut the door, obviously sad to see its master leaving. But thankful for the time they had spent together. Tanith shared these feelings and gently patted the creature as she walked away; she opened the door and walked into the open air, leaving behind the beautiful smell of hay.

She strolled through to the castle, hoping to get her sword and lance to train before she was interrupted. She forgot, however that she was still soaking wet. How she had forgotten, she would never know, it was so freezing out that a goldfish would probably remember. Yet she didn't... But now she just didn't bother with it. She needed to train; she would live with wearing wet clothes for at least an hour... That is, if any one would allow her to walk around dripping water everywhere.

Of course how could she get away with it? Sigrun had been looking for her, and seeing her like that, would NOT let her go before thoroughly questioning her. "Tanith! What happened?" The teal-haired woman yelled, rushing up to her raven-haired counterpart. "Going to train, commander." Tanith stated, stopping to face her superior.

Sigrun widened her eyes and clicked her tongue. "You're soaked to the bone, its winter, Tanith. _Winter._ And I won't allow you to go anywhere like... _THIS."_ precisely what Tanith had thought would happen. She should have just gone and changed... But this was her only clean shirt left... Perhaps she could take that cleric up on her offer...

She pulled herself from her thoughts."Yes, commander. But I must train..." She was drifting off in her mind to much, it was so unlike her. Usually, she had a perfectly clear mind and was focused on whatever she was supposed to be focused on. Not letting her mind wonder away from herself. Ack, she was doing it again!

Sigrun cocked her head to the side."Hmmm... So, training, eh?" She paused and let out a sigh. "Well... Not unless you change, of course. And! Get warm; I won't have you keeling over from the cold on me." She turned away, not even bothering to hear out the dripping Pegasus knight. Tanith sighed, no training? She could just wear an old shirt... Yes, that would work. After all, she wouldn't be wet. But getting warm...? She could stop in front of the wall torches... They were warm...

After several minutes of walking (Being sure to stop in front of the wall torches) she stepped in her room, grabbed one of the white shirts hanging over the bed. It was a bit blood stained... But it should be fine, it was getting late, she didn't have much time left... She slipped off her still dripping shirt, and replaced it with the blood-stained, but dry one and walked out of the tent.

She was half way to the training room (A room in the center of the castle with the furniture cleared out) When she was stopped by that cleric, who came frantically running up with her healing staff, her eyes wide with concern. "Lady Tanith! Y-your covered in blood! What happened!" She stopped short and looked over the knight-who-shouldn't-have-worn-the-blood-stained-shirt. She squinted, obviously confused, she tilted her head to one side. "Nothing happened... Did it?"

Tanith shook her head, still trying to get over the small shock of the girl rushing up to her. She blinked a few times before shaking her head once more. "No. Nothing happened." She briefly wondered if she would ever get to train.

The cleric sighed. "Oh... But your shirt!" She brightened at this; she secretly loved to wash cloths. She kept it a secret because if she told anybody, they would most likely say she was lying, take the clothing out of her hands and usher her into her tent to rest. This she had learned the hard way.

The raven-haired knight looked down at her garb. "It's just a stain. It'll be perfectly fine." She muttered, devising a plan to get away from the girl. Speaking of whom, she was now getting that accursed 'motherly look' on her face and clicking her tongue. Her and Sigrun would make excellent friends, Tanith thought.

"Oh, but you can't walk around in that!" She stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Hear, why don't you go change and I'll wash this." She smiled this big warm smile. Even the stoniest of the knights of the world would not be able to resist this look. For sure.

"This is the only shirt I have left. I have nothing to change into." But... That didn't mean they could try for an excuse. The cleric continued smiling and placed a hand on Tanith's shoulder, of course being short, she had to reach. And only to have the knight glare at her hand and flinch away.

"I have something you could wear!" Curses. "Just wait at your room, and I'll go get it!" Tanith mentally groaned. Was that considered an order? She couldn't _not_ listen to an order. So now, she found herself leaned against the wooden door to her make-shift room. Awaiting the red-headed cleric to bring whatever she had. But, wait. How on earth could a little girl like that possible have something large enough to fit Tanith? Such a strange world...

She turned at the sound of footsteps; the little cleric was running up to her hold a long blue dress. _Dress. _If she thought she was getting Tanith in _that_, she was dead wrong. Pegasus knights do not wear dresses! Well... At least not Tanith.

The cleric stopped in front of Tanith and held out the dress. "Here." She panted. "It's the only thing big enough I have." She continued panting. Tanith regretfully took the dress; the girl rested her hands on her knees. Tanith was still eyeing the dress that was now resting in her hands. "Lady Tanith, you'll look so beautiful..." She trailed off. Then, she looked up at the knight with those big blue eyes. Tanith heaved a sigh and walked into her room. She cursed that look.

For a split second, the door swung open and the knight threw her shirt back out, it landed perfectly on the ground in front of the cleric. She picked it up from its place at her feet. "Lady Tanith?" She paused "Are you... Coming out?"

A sigh could be heard from the tent. "Must I?" She mumbled. She was in a dress, with no armor, no weapons and no way had she wanted to be seen. That should be enough a reason to stay in the safety of her room, right?

"Well..." The cleric paused. It occurred to Tanith that she had seen this cleric all over camp and had now spent all of her training time being tortured by her, and she didn't even know her name... "Lady Sigrun was looking for you..." She shuffled her feet uncomfortable. "She asked that you come to her tent when you were done..."

Another sigh. The door flew open and Tanith tromped out, she was grumbling something under her breath. She stopped in front of the red-headed cleric and stared at her for a good two and a half minutes before asking. "What is your name?"

The cleric appeared to be taken back by this out of the blue question. Then she realized, she hadn't told the Pegasus knight her name! "Oh! I-I'm sorry Lady Tanith. Where are my manners? I'm Mist." She held out her hand in a friendly motion, Tanith eyed it for a moment, and then took it. "Tanith. But I assume you know that." She replied. Mist giggled at this.

"Yes Lady Tanith, I knew." She continued giggling. Tanith looked past the red-headed girl, she could see a window cut out of the stone wall, the sun was setting... She should be going... She quickly thanked the girl for the laundry service, wished her a good rest of the day and rushed off to her commander's tent.

Soldiers stopped and whistled in her direction, not realizing who it was. She would then turn, glare daggers at them and continue on her way. Leaving the men to stare in utter shock as she slowly sauntered away, still mentally glaring at them.

She knocked on the heavy wooden doors. "Come in." Tanith slowly opened the door; Sigrun was seated at a desk. She didn't even look up. She simply raised her hand in a small wave and motioned for Tanith to sit. The raven-haired knight took her place in the chair across from Sigrun, she fidgeted in her seat. Something about this meeting just made her uncomfortable...

"Tanith." She addressed, still not looking up. "I wanted to talk to you about-Oh my..." Tanith flinched. She had looked up, and was now gawking at her companion. With her mouth hanging open. "My, my, Tanith... What in the good name of the holy knights happened to you?" She paused. Tanith opened her mouth to explain but Sigrun continued anyway. "You look simply lovely! I should thank whoever did this to you..." She trailed off. Leaving Tanith to roll her eyes subconsciously.

Noticing the boredom in her partner's eyes. Sigrun cleared her throat, causing Tanith to re-give her attention. "Anyway, I would like to discuss the conditions of the men." She paused. "You know of their strengths and weaknesses..." She paused again. Was she expecting a response?

They stared at each other for a few minutes, before Tanith realized that she _was_ expecting a response. But what's a response to that? "They're soldiers, they shouldn't have _weaknesses._" She scoffed the last part like it was the name of someone who had just tried to kill her.

Sigrun chuckled. "Tanith, they're only men. They all have something they have issues with, it's just natural! Soldiers are weak against warriors and fighters, and warriors and fighters are weak against myrmidons and sword masters." She finished off, eyeing Tanith for some unknown reason. The knight simply eyed her back, slowly nodding her head in mock understanding.

Tanith chewed her lip, should she responded to that too? Did Sigrun call her just so they could argue? Because Tanith could argue, she hadn't once lost an argument. (Probably because she didn't get in one she could win) "But that's just the weapons triangle. The men themselves shouldn't have weaknesses."

Sigrun raised an eyebrow and continued to chuckle. "And you're telling me that _you_ don't have one?" She questioned, a playful look shining in her eyes. Tanith hesitated. A weakness? Her? Never!

She looked the teal-haired woman in those eyes that wouldn't stop studying her. "I am." She stated. Ever so like Tanith, keeping that stony look glued to her face. Sigrun stared at her in disbelief. "Surely you're afraid, or intimidated by something! Everyone has something they're weak against."

Tanith paused. Trying to think of something, anything... But there wasn't anything... "No, commander. I apologize, but there is nothing." Still stony. That's Tanith alright.

Sigrun shook her head and threw up her arms in defeat. "Nothing! Hah, you haven't changed a bit, Tanith..." She smiled. Sigrun shut her eyes and leaned back in her chair, letting out a deep, long sigh. Tanith shifted in her seat, what had just happened? Sigrun was just lounging, was this 'meeting' over?

The raven-haired knight cleared her throat. Sigrun peeled one eye open in recognition. Tanith paused. "Is... That all, commander?" She asked, watching the woman slowly raise her head.

"Ah, no." She sat up and looked Tanith in the eye. "You know Sir Ike left for Nox. Correct?" She asked, resting her head thoughtfully on her hands. Still staring at the knight, who nodded an answer. Sigrun bobbed her head and sat up straight. "Good, well I'd like you to go and check up on them... If you would accept, that is."

Tanith stood, hoping to escape this strange meeting and get out. A scouting trip to check on Sir Ike and see if needed reinforcements was just what she needed. Flying in the cold was... Dangerous, but it was exhilarating. And she loved it.

"I will." She replied, a little too hastily with a hint of smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Sigrun smiled at her, that was out of her character, but... It was nice to see her 'smile' like she used to. "Alright. But you'll need to set off immediately."

Tanith nodded as she turned to the door. She swung them open and practically ran through the halls, rushing to the stables. She was too excited, but she was just _itching_ to get out of this stone prison and get out to a battle field. Even if was only to scout...

***Nom nom nom* Hmm? Oh! ****Spell-check over, please review! The only things I've ever written are on this site, do you think I'ma failing? Uhh, I'd like to thank you for reading (I'm really tired right now…) And… *Yawn* Yeah… Zzzz…. Zzzzz…**


End file.
